


Nurture

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin





	Nurture

“You are, you know that don’t you? You’re so clever and so beautiful… yes you are… you are…”

Rose sighed and pulled on the red lace thong. The Doctor’s voice drifted from the little room next door. She pulled the short semi-transparent nightie on and rearranged her cleavage.

“And do you know what.. I think you may have grown just a little today… yes… are you smiling at me, little one?”

Her hair was fluffed out and her lips pouted just a little more than usual. She knew that he liked her looking a little slutty, but not completely out and out whorish.

“Are you cold? There, maybe I could get a hot water bottle? You look so cute in your little pink blanket!”

She smoothed her naked legs, shiny from the moisturiser and crawled onto the large bed they had only recently bought together. She smiled at the memory of buying a bed with him.

“And soon you will grow out of this and we’ll have to get you a bigger one… you’re going to grow so spectacularly, yes, you are!”

She sighed and picked at her nails… wondering how long he was going to take. She stretched and tried to arrange herself appealingly on their bed.

“Time to rest now, little one. I will leave the night light on for you. Oh, don’t look at me like that. We’ll only be in the next room!”

“Doctor? Are you coming to bed? I have something to show you!” Rose called to him softly. There was a long pause.

“Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…” Faint footsteps padded towards the open door and Rose gathered herself, pulling her knees up and twisting her hip, so the arch of her bum sat just right. Her hair fanned around her on the pillow.

He entered the room and jumped back, shielding the pink blanket in his arms. “Really, Rose… appropriate has its place when we’re raising a little one!” He strode over to the bedside and switched off the light. Then after much gentle cooing and some undressing, he got into bed, placing the bundle between them.

Rose stared into the darkness, anger and frustration welling inside. Finally, she could take no more and she erupted. “It’s a bloody piece of rock!” she screeched.

“A piece of coral, Rose, completely different, now please, she’s very sensitive, don’t raise your voice in front of her again, will you, love?”

Suffice to say, it was quite a few days before the Doctor heard Rose’s voice at all...


End file.
